


Lingering Effects

by Caramellody



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Golden Deer Route, Pre and Post Timeskip, also technically everyone dies, byleth just saves them from that, minor sylvain/felix if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramellody/pseuds/Caramellody
Summary: Is it really Deja Vu if it never really happened?Alternatively titled "12 times Byleth used Divine Pulse to save her students and the 2 times she had to explain herself"





	1. Schrödingers Claude

**Author's Note:**

> I have. no sense of self-restraint with writing fanfiction and you know what I should've seen that coming.  
a fire emblem fanfic. wild. 
> 
> this is my first fe fanfic so I hope you guys will enjoy it! It's pretty heavily based on a headcanon I rambled off about on my twitter where in one way or another Claude and gang realize time is being literately bent. These should be self-contained enough to be read as one-shots, but they eventually intertwine. This is also loosely inspired by my GD playthrough of the game, which is why Sylvain, Dorothea, Ashe, and Felix will eventually make more significant appearances as opposed to other members of other houses.  
There ARE spoilers for the Golden Deer route! Both pre and post timeskip!

Claude paced back and forth across the classroom. it was the night of the ball and while the day of the festival was still in its full bloom, he decided it was high time to have some quality Claude time. Alone time, at least for himself that is. Looking up and setting his gazes to the darkness outside, he could hear the faint sound of music from the ballroom.

Yet all of that was nothing to him, not when there was a conundrum to be solved.

With the exception of Dorothea, who had literately transferred the week before the ball, and Flayn who was always kept an eye on by Seteth every single minute in and out the battlefield, Claude has had various members of the golden deer come up to him.

They always talked about the same thing, they were in battle, something bad happened and then it was almost as if the event was wiped completely from everyone's memories.

They all had similar experiences...similar glimpses, almost hallucinatory if he had to put it into words. but how? and why? He didn't know, and stressing about it made Claude realize that he wasn't going to find any answers soon either. he let out a groan that echoed across the room. he just needed to think it through. no pressure.

_ ‘Don’t stress about this. Just, calm down Claude.’ _ He would say to himself in the emptiness of the room, on multiple occasions too. He was a schemer, but this seemed like a scheme too good to be true. But the best he could do was retrace his steps, and what better way to begin to retrace the various threads of abnormalities than with the only person in the golden deer classroom at the moment.

* * *

The first time Claude can say for CERTAIN, this phenomenon happened, at least from what he could piece was to himself, was back to the first battle as the Golden Deer. Which was more so remembered as the fight with the thieves in Zanado, the red canyon. Things were a relative mess all things considered. Of course, that was natural considering the time, they were all new, they were all mostly inexperienced. Claude gained what he learned in the streets he could still remember most of their shock when it came to fighting them. Yet, in a turn of events, Claude got careless. Even now, he can admit that much. But it was painful to think of the arrow that got a little bit too close to his throat. the fact that Claude wasn't doing too hot, to begin with, didn't help either, but he's an archer, he knows those arrows won't curve, bend or give in. 

And so the ranged weapon pierced through his neck, blood spilling on his uniform and around his body. the sounds were slowly becoming dull and muted, almost gray if he had to describe sound as a color, yet hearing Lysithea and Hilda screaming in a unionized agony pained him. he realized seconds turned to minutes as he suddenly noticed both Lorenz and Raphael rush forward to the archer, the two finishing the job.

But his gaze was fixated on his professor, his teach. her face was unfazed. made sense. She was a merc before all of this, seeing dying children must be the norm. Claude’s vision faltered and slowly turned into a void of nothingness, the last thing he heard, was the repeated mention of his name."

"Claude...Claude......CLAUDE!"

The archer’s eyes open once again, in the same place he fell. His hands instinctively letting go of his bow and arrow in a desperate attempt to breathe. After a few seconds of desperate breathing, however, Claude looked around before looking back at his hands.

Clean, bloodless, almost as if nothing had actually happened. Claude spent a long time looking at his hands before hearing his voice called out again, his head turned to the source of the voice, realizing it was his professor’s voice.

"Claude," she said, as stern as usual. "Move back, we can have Lorenz and Leonie handle this. You sit back with Ignatz and Marianne. "

Claude looked back at the enemy troops, realizing that Lorenz and Leonie were already in position. He picked up his weapons before moving back, standing on the other side of Marianne. But it was clear as day by the look of his face that something was wrong.

"Is...is everything okay, Claude?"

Claude looked up, noticing that both Marianne and Ignatz looked at him with concern. Claude let out a small laugh.

"Do I look that down Ignatz?" he said to himself jokingly. He noticed Ignatz's brown eyes widen as he shakes his head.

"Oh, no, no I don't mean that its just...it was almost like night and day. Did something happen earlier?"

Marianne sighed, "Perhaps a vision from the goddess?"

Claude eyed the ground, "Who knows..." the three stayed silent before suddenly hearing their names being called forth. there was still a job to be done.

Months have passed, yet that pain left too much of an impact to be a simple dream, it couldn't be a simple vision as Marianne had suggested. he FELT that pain, it happened, but at the same time it didn't. But with what he felt and what he experienced that day? One thing is certain.

Claude von Riegan has most definitely died.


	2. Bittersweet Eternalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I am massively grateful for everyone who enjoyed the first chapter! playing this game really got me back on the writing groove after so long. The chapters will definitely begin to be longer as more characters begin to appear and more flashbacks are revealed and overall I am really proud of how this one ended up so I hope you enjoy!

Marianne von Edmund lived with a curse. a curse she bares until the day she is dead.

Her crest, what she was born with is a curse for her, for her class and for the land of Fódlan.

So when she goes to pray, she always wishes that the goddess would simply just take her away. it would make her happier, and would most definitely make those around her happier. yet, Claude and the others have proven otherwise, whether she wanted that or not, the golden deer have been with her from the start. 

It was the night of the ball. Marianne bothered not to go, it wasn't her thing. She spent the night talking to Dorte, talking about what she had learned in class that day. And after that, she went back to the dorms.

But as she crossed the campus she noticed there was light inside the golden deer class. Torches lit around as opposed to the darkness of the black eagles and blue lions classrooms quietly, she made her way to investigate, only to find Claude pacing around the room, the two suddenly make eye contact with each other.

"I’m glad to see that this room is a room where we all happen to gather around and call feel more at ease, huh?"

Marianne's heart skipped a beat as she suddenly realized Claude was making his way towards him. pulling out a seat, he let Marianne inside.

"So what brought you here?"

Marianne looked at the ground, "I was just going back to the dorms, I spent the night talking to Dorte."

"That's good, tell me, Marianne, is he better? I heard the poor guy got a sprained hoof last week."

Marianne’s face was of shock, "Oh, y-yes, that is true. he is a lot better, although I highly doubt he is in any capacity to enter the battlefield any time soon."

Claude nodded, "Right, right...a real shame we won't be seeing him in battle, but his health is more important."

Marianne looked back down to the ground. the sigh coming from her already told more of a story than any words she ever says to Claude

"Marianne, know that you have us, you're not alone." Claude smiled. but Marianne didn't respond. after a few seconds of silence, however, the blue-haired girl looked up and started back at Claude

"Claude...do you remember that day, back at Zanado where I mentioned the vision of the goddess?"

Claude scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I believe I may have gotten something similar as well not too long after myself..."

Claude stood up straight, his eyes, unwavering as Marianne sighed.

'It was the day of the tower, remember? the first fight we had as the golden deer with Sylvain."

"Right, right." Claude leaned his chair back a little, "That was the month he transferred to the G.D..." Claude's eyes looked to the side in a slight annoyance to the thought of the former member of the blue lions, who so willingly moved to the golden deer as if it were nothing. Marianne continued with her story.

* * *

The day she saw the monster that became of Sylvain’s brother was the day she knew the goddess was out for her friends, no, her companions. They didn't deserve a person as wretched as her to be their friend and this was what they got as punishment.

She saw Sylvain’s face become almost numb as he saw the monster take the place where his brother once stood. His eyes widened as he stuttered to even mention Miklan’s name. she saw the black beast gaze its eyes on everyone, or at least, to the nine people in front of it.

Before then, Marianne noted how the professor was keen to have her on the team. Even when Marianne insisted she should be left out, Professor Byleth would insist, saying things like  _ "Faith is integral for a well-rounded team" _ and  _ "You're the only healer and the best one we've got" _ and even joking about how if push comes to shove,  _ "Punching an enemy in the face would do the trick.''  _ her overall tactics were strict, but flexible, allowing room for mistakes and creative alternatives, even in the field of battle.

Yet, the moment the black beast sought its gaze at the students, Byleth had gone into full gear. Without looking back, she pointed to the side,

"Raphael, Leonie, Lorenz and Sylvain, I need you three on the front lines, Stat!" Byleth unsheathes her sword and pulls out an iron bow, "Lysithea and Ignatz, you two will go long ranged with me, this thing will most likely be much more of a tank than anything we've fought before." she lastly turned back Marianne, "Marianne, Claude’s lagging behind, chances are he's hurt. I need you to rush back to make sure he's okay."

"A-are you sure? I don't think I would be of much u-"

"Marianne! Now is NOT the time to doubt your abilities! Claude is in trouble! Go!"

Marriane's heart skipped a beat at the tone the professor replied with, but she had no other choice. Marianne nodded before running back.

Lysithea looked back at the professor, "Pardon my bluntness professor, but is it really okay to move our healer so far away from us?"

"It is my job as a professor to look after you, I won't leave any of you behind,"

"But-!"

"You all have vulneraries, right? if you do get hurt, drink them." and with that, Byleth pulls out an arrow and readies herself, "Get ready."

* * *

“So that’s what had happened…” Claude said, his mind, lost in thought as he heard Marianne’s description of what had happened that day, he looked back up, giving a mellowed smile, “And as you saw, Teach was right. As usual, silly old me went treasure hunting as usual. Which meant I completely missed that whole ‘Miklan gets turned into a divine beast due to the lance of ruin.’ scene, but by everyone's description of it...it must’ve been pretty bad huh?” 

There was a moment of silence, as Claude sighed, “Hey, look. Marrianne, you saved me. If it wasn't for you I would’ve been in deep trouble. Especially with the stranglers of thieves chasing behind me. And I know I’ve said my thanks many times before, but ...thank you.”

“N-No, it’s noth-”

“It’s not nothing Marianne!” Claude exclaimed, causing Marianne to look up for the first time throughout the whole conversation to look at Claude straight in the eyes, “you should be proud. I am.”

“Well, you shouldn't…”

Claude looked somberly at the other student, “Well, I am.” he turned to look outside,” He noticed that various students started to walk across campus, most likely getting back to the dorm rooms. “You...mentioned the vision of the goddess…”

Marianne nodded, “Correct, I believe I finally understand what you saw.”

* * *

Marianne quickly ran back, looking around desperately for any signs of her house leader, she called out his name with no response. The lack of a response only made her more desperate. Suddenly, at the turn of the corner, she finally caught a glimpse of Claude. He was cornered by a single bandit holding a bow, both were badly wounded. When she made it in range, Marianne cast the last of her psychic spells. The results were immediate, Claude rose up, pushing the bandit aside with a swift motion of his axe before running up to Marianne's side.

“Marianne!” he exclaimed, his voice was raspy and worn out, “What in the world is going on over there?! I heard the screaming from halfway across the floor!”

“S-Sylvain’s brother, he was taken over by the relic and it turned him into a demonic beast.” she said, turning around, “We need to get back.”

“Of course!” Claude replied, he slowly began to make his way across the corner, before passing Marianne herself. 

When she noticed Claude leave the corner, Marianne sighed, held her hands in prayer, and looked down, “Dear goddess, give me a sign...are we going to make it out? With the demonic beast roaming around I don’t know…” she heard the clattering of metal and the sound of spells being cast from across the corner.

But all of that went numb as she felt an arrow pierced through her chest.

Marianne looked down. The curse within her running down her uniform as the sharp point of an arrow barely poked its way out. And it was at that moment she heard footsteps becoming louder.

“Marianne? Are you ok-” Claude's voice stopped. Marianne slowly looked up. There was an immeasurable pain, but to Marianne, it only meant she was finally being taken away. It was what she wanted.

“T-This ...was...expected…” she managed to mutter before falling forward, face-first into the ground. She heard one arrow fly out, a scream of defeat and Claude’s increasingly agitated voice.

“Marianne! Marianne!...ys!....m..anne’s d..wn...Marianne...Marianne!”

“Marianne?”

Marianne’s eyes open wide, almost catching Claude off guard. She looked around, her hands instinctively clutching her chest, there were no signs of blood. Was she dead? Marianne looked back at Claude.

“Oh...I’m so sorry, I...I didn’t mean to scare you like that,” she said, before quickly looking back at the bandit, it was down, but now upon closer observation, she could clearly see that he wasn’t outright killed with the axe. The poor man was clinging onto dear life by this point. It didn't feel so long, but the memories and pain of being impaled with an arrow, followed by Claude's look of raw fear was seared into her memory. That was her, she caused that. And in this sudden burst of blind white rage from what was surely the sign she had asked for, Marianne raised her arm up before a sudden pillar of light fell down on the bandit, covering him completely. When the light dissipated, any sign of a person was completely gone.

Marianne turned to look back at Claude, whose eyes seemed to have not blinked for the last few seconds. Marianne looked at the house leader. “C-Claude, are you okay?”

“Marianne...that was...amazing!” His eyes glowed slightly, “I mean, I was gonna ask what was going on back there since I could literally hear screaming from where I was but...wow!” Claude looked back, his smile seemingly genuine. “I would absolutely love to talk about how amazing of a spell caster you are and I will, but we gotta get back to teach.” she nodded in reply as the two began to rush back across the cornerback to the battlefield to join the others.

* * *

“That was what I saw…”

And for the first time, Claude was left speechless. after blinking slightly a few more times he shook his head, brushed back his hair and held Marianne's hand.

"I'm sorry." was all he could muster as the two remained in the silence of the night.


	3. (No)ble Time to be A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite what Claude says, it was his duty.

The duty of a noble is one he must uphold, or his name is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. one of these duties happen to be the attendance of parties and formalities, and while Lorenz certainly believes the ball should allow students to wear the attire that is appropriate for a ball, he sees the reason as to why the monastery insisted on uniforms

Yet even for a noble as great as himself, Lorenz really was starting to get maybe just a _ little _overwhelmed. despite the abnormal lack of requests from girls to dance with him ( a blasphemy to say the least), he did have a nice time talking to the students, why he and Ferdinand had quite the talk, to say the least! It's the nobles duty after all!

But once he found the chance to make way, Lorenz sneaked out. He was definitely feeling almost ashamed of his own actions to take care of himself over his obligations. Making way, he passed the officer’s academy campus. The night was simply perfect for a ball. The moon was up, the stars were bright, and the joy of everyone was at its best. If he wants to be the best there is, then events such as this were going to quickly become the norm.

As he walked down he suddenly noticed the lit torches near the golden deer room. The light of the torch hitting the light of the golden deer banner which shines brightly even at the silent night. It only meant one thing.

Claude was up to no good. Again. _ As usual. _

And he was right. Lorenz caught the familiar sight of a yellow uniform entering the classroom. With a long and agonized sigh, Lorenz made his way to the class. 

* * *

Claude walked back into the classroom holding two glasses of water. sitting down, he hands one to Marianne, who gently takes it and takes a sip.

"Thank you very much, Claude."

"Don't mention it, I knew you might have needed some time after...that." 

Claude sighed, "I was there huh? I mean, I remember the pillar of light but before that?” Claude could only shake his head at the thought of seeing Marianne fall in the way she had described it, “That being said, it would make sense how you realized the bandit wasn't dead yet and you're never one to make things up like that either...it's just like mine..."

"The red canyon correct?"

Claude looked at his water he held in one hand, the other softly clutching his throat, "Yeah," he said, "But that was, wouldn't that be...too painful to be a vision right?"

"Could it be deja vu?"

"Is it deja vu if it never really happened?"

Marianne’s eyes darted down as she took another sip of water, "I don't know..."

"You don't know what?" a third voice rose up.

Claude and Marianne looked up as they saw one Lorenz Hellman Gloucester standing by the edge of the door. Marianne remained silent as Claude waved nonchalantly.

"Lorenz, my friend, my amigo, my companion, welcome to the golden deer classroom at night!" he said, his voice back to his usual optimistic state as he raised an arm up and waved in a welcoming gesture. Lorenz rolled his eyes.

"I don't have the time or the patience to deal with any of your antics tonight Claude, what are you doing this late at night?"

Claude eyed side to side, "Friendly chatter with Marianne? Besides, why are you complaining it's the night of the darn ball, who cares if we sleep past our bedtime if there's no class the rest of the week?"

"Claude that is no way to think, you are a noble-" 

"-which means I have to give up on the fun stuff huh?" Claude raised a brow.

"Being a noble is NOT about fun! it is about duty and honor."

Claude rolled his eyes, "Right, right..."

Marianne placed her now empty glass of water on the nearby table, "Why don't you come and sit with us, Lorenz?"

Claude's eyes widened slightly as he turned to look back at Marianne, "That’s a good idea Marianne!" he turned to look back at Lorenz, "Come on man, we're talking about the times we died."

"How can you be dead if you're sitting over there? Alive."

"Well, our current theory is that its probably the goddess playing mind tricks on us. I’m not as big of a believer as say, Marianne over here, but it does sound like a likely proposition."

lorenz's eyes squinted "You do not pray? That's not very-"

"-noble-like of me?" Claude finished, his smile still prominent, but somehow, the energy was different. sinister, even. "I know, but we don't think much of it right? Come on man, sit down with us. We’re all friends here right?"

Lorenz sighed, giving in as he made his way to the available chair. the three students surrounding the corner of the desk. standing up straight, Lorenz looks at the other two.

"What is this...near-death experience you two have been talking about?"

Claude rubbed the back of his neck "Well, in a nutshell, I got shot in the neck and Marianne got shot in the chest, both clearly deadly enough to kill but evm though we felt the damn thing, there's no scar, no sign that it actually DID happen, the only thing we can base it off is what we felt and our memories of the incident."

"Memories eh...?" Lorenz looked at Marianne before looking back at Claude, "Then I believe I might know what you are referring to."

* * *

Lorenz gently laid his tea set on the table. hands-on his hips, he admires the setup he had just made.

“Ah, finally, a moment of peace and q-”

There was a knock on the door of his dorm room, and without a second for Lorenz to react, Raphael, Sylvain, and Ignatz rush inside.

“Dude, we gotta go.” Sylvain said, “Bad things happening in Jeritza’s room.”

Lorenz looked at each of the three, “For shame! Do you three have any manners!”

Sylvain eyed the other two students by his side before looking at Lorenz, “Um, _what?_”

Ignatz looked at the two nobles, “Sylvain we don’t have time, the professor wants us all down that room, NOW!”

Sylvain nodded, “Right. Hey Raph, think you can carry him with us? We can explain the situation on the way there.”

Raphael looked at Sylvain and nodded cheerfully, “Can do!”

Lorenz leaned back, “WHAT?”

Before long, Lorenz was being forcefully carried against his will by Raphael as he and the other two ran across the officer's academy, Sylvain very casually trying to explain what was going on, eventually getting to the second floor of the professor's offices. Raphael gently lowered Lorenz who brushed himself off. And ran with the other three students into professor Jeritza’s room. Ignatz led the way as the other three descended down the stairs to find the rest of the class, with a surprisingly low amount of one Claude von Riegan, by the edge of the pillar. 

The professor and Hilda were pacing around and telling the others in the class the plan of action.

“We don't have time if Jeritza really is the death knight, then this means Flayn MUST be here.”

Ignatz rushed to his professor, “Professor! I brought the rest of the class! We should be ready to fight.”

Byleth nodded, looking at Sylvain, Lorenz and Raphael, “Alright then, I assume Ignatz got you all up to speed?”

Sylvain, Raphael, and Lorenz all nodded, Byleth turned around, her jacket flowing like a cape, “Very well, It looks like there won’t be much need to delay things further, everyone get into position.”

* * *

Claude's back straightened up. "The fight with the death knight, eh? From what Teach told me though, he was well in there, not to mention he had escaped because of the flame emperor too. How did you even manage to get close?”

Marianne got up from her chair and bowed to the two other nobles, “I...I will be right back.”

Claude tilted his head sightly, “Oh, you sure? I mean you don't need to be here if its uncomfortable…”

“No, no! This is nice...having us sitting together like this, even if the topics at hand aren’t...the most pleasant.” she said, for a moment Claude swore he saw a faint crack of a smile on her. “I...I just thought that maybe I could get some tea while you two talked.”

Lorenz nodded, “oh that is a splendid idea marianne! Good thinking.”

“T-Thank you,” She said, before walking outside the classroom.

Claude looked back at Lorenz, “Okay, so you guys all got set up and fought the death knight while I went on medical watch with Hanaman in order to make sure Manuela was safe.” he quickly recapped, “Go on.”

“Well after a good while deep in battle, things started to get...unpleasant.”

There was a moment of silence before Claude's eyes widened, "Lorenz hellman Gloucester you did not."

Lorenz's face was unchanged "A noble must do what must be done."

* * *

There wasn’t much time. If Flayn was actually there, she would only have so much time before they ran off with her. Again.

Lorenz looked at his team. It was definitely a weird pair up, Sylvain and leonie were charged with examining the teleportation tiles on one end, whereas everyone else focused on getting around the main entrance, with Ignatz, Lysithea, and Catherine leading the front ends to examine the teleportation tiles from there. This time, Lorenz was matched up with Raphael and Marianne.

Things were cutting close, they needed to get in and get in that locked room now, But the professor was busy with an enemy, and the one person who DID have the key was Marianne. Lorenz looked at the team healer, Marianne was good, great even. But the death knight was on a league of its own. Lorenz knew that she wouldn't even be able to put a dent in him. Would the professor not be able to beat him either? These questions flew across his mind in the span of seconds before he brushed them off. Asking was useless at this point, it was time for action. Lorenz looked at Marianne.

“Marianne, Can I have the key please?”

Marianne looked at Lorenz, without question, she handed him the small key. He then looked at Raphael, “Raphael, If anything happens to me, I need you to fight whatever remains in the room. I will be going directly for the death knight.”

Raphael looked at Lorenz, “Sure...isn’t that a little risky though?”

Lorenz closed his eyes, “It is always risky in battle Raphael, we must learn to work around it. I would have assumed you of all people would know that.”

“Oh, okay.” he responded, still seemingly unsure of the situation. “But don't go dying on us okay?”

“If I must die, I die for a noble cause.” Lorenz said. Raphael’s face was still of uncertainty before looking back at the door with determination. Lorenz knew what he said was less for the commoner and more for himself more than anyone. If he really had to die, he REALLY hoped it would not be in a situation like this, underground, in Garreg Mach, in front of only two people. A pathetic death really.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, kicking it open and immediately rushing into the locked room, taking note of a glimpse of green hair lying unconscious on the ground before lodging his spear to the black metal of the death knight, but it was as if he had only scratched the surface of the metal. he knows he did damage, but it sure didn't look like it.

The death knight raised its sword high up in the air. making a mark of blood across from his right shoulder to his left waist.

Lorenz instinctively screamed in agony, turning around slightly to see Marianne in a shock quickly preparing to heal and Raphael, eyes wide quickly knocking out one of the two henchmen with a swift two punches before going for the other one. Marianne lowered her arms down to see begin walking back, her eyes darting around everywhere. Lorenz felt his body giving in and falling down on his knees. He looked up one last time, seeing the death knight gently place the blade on his right shoulder.

"This is what you get for thinking you could face death." The voice said before lifting it up and Lorenz's vision fading to black.

* * *

Claude stood up, "being a noble doesn't mean you need to be a hero! It's okay to run you idiot!"

Lorenz didn’t look back, “By the time I noticed my lance did not even bother to dent, I knew my life was forfeit. And that was when I realized I was foolishly dozing off. Or at least that’s what I had assumed it was…” Lorenz looked back outside to the night, seeing the best he could of the starry night from where he sat. “Marianne, she called it a vision from the goddess. Do you really believe it is that?”

Claude took a deep breath, “I don't know man, but this isn't normal. At least, the fact that we felt that shouldn't be normal…” his right hand raised up, before being promptly lowered. “There’s something up. What’s going on, how it’s going on and who’s doing it, I don't know, at least not yet but someday...someday I’ll have all the pieces in place”

Lorenz sighed, “Oh Claude, think about it. Maybe they really didn’t happen, or it's actually a vision of another timeline.”

“Timeline...timeline...time…” Claude snapped his fingers repeatedly, “Yeah, you're definitely going somewhere with the timeline thing, but maybe we just need to rework it…”

“With some tea perhaps?”

“Oh, look at you Mr. ‘isn’t it too late for you to be staying out here at night”.” Claude said eyeballing Lorenz and giving his widest smile. Lorenz simply rolled his eyes,and just as Claude was about to take a seat, he heard the all too familiar voice of Marianne von Edmund.

“Oh, I’m sorry I’m late. I just…”

“Oh! Are you guys busy? Is this a meeting? I’m sorry, I was just heading back to my room…”

Claude saw Lorenz look behind him his face and demeanor going back to that of the ‘posh noble’ that he is, “Oh no worries you two.” he got up and began arranging some of the chairs from the other side to begin creating a small circle, “At this rate, I'm starting to believe this is becoming some sort of impromptu intervention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be back at classes but Lorenz is...a good egg.


	4. Ignis Inferni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can see the finest details in everything and everyone but himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jdafgehd college hit me like a truck which basically made ANY attempts at continuing this go to a complete halt. But! I wanna thank you all who've taken the time to read it! It means a lot to me :D I can't make any promises to continue a consistent scheduale, but the most I can really hope is for ya'll to have a good day and stay safe in this time for sure!

The night was perfect. it all was. It was almost as if fate wanted things to align perfectly for the night. Ignatz didn’t necessarily go to the party, they were never really his thing. On top of the fact that he had  _ just  _ recovered from a fever, he was already sore enough from the white heron cup to even bother anyways, it wasn't worth it. 

and so he went back to his room, heading in the direction of the officer's academy classrooms before then. it was then when he heard the soft clattering of objects tapping in the beat of the music being played in the hall.

He turned around to see Marianne, walking with a platter and tea, along with a few cups stacked on top of each other. He quietly made his way to her before making his way beside her.

"Marianne?"

Marianne yelped, causing the stacked up cups to tilt forward. and in almost a second Ignatz ducked forward, catching all 4 cups before crashing on the stone ground.

"Oh goodness, Ignatz I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"No no no! I'm sorry for scaring you, Marianne!" Ignatz said, getting himself up and picking up the teacups. "If you wouldn't mind, I can help you take these to where you are."

"Oh? yes. thank you very much. I was taking them to the golden deer classroom."

"The classroom? what for?"

"Well, Claude, Lorenz, and I...we thought we've seen visions from the goddess." Marianne looked down at her chest. a ringing pain burning within her. "And we want to figure out why we keep getting them."

"wow...I....Uh..." A chill ran down Ignatz's spine as he broke in a cold sweat, a feeling of numbness crawling on his hands. Yet before he could delve into it any further, he noticed Marianne look at the inside of the golden deer classroom which he suddenly noticed Claude and Lorenz in front of him. Their backs straightened as if caught by surprise.

“Oh, I’m sorry I’m late. I just…”

“Oh! Are you guys busy? Is this a meeting? I’m sorry, I was just heading back to my room…”

Lorenz shook his head as Claude turned around to wave at the two, “Oh no worries you two.” he got up and began arranging some of the chairs from the other side to begin creating a small circle, “At this rate, I'm starting to believe this is becoming some sort of impromptu intervention.”

Claude chuckled, “Tonight sure has been a journey huh. Take a seat you too, Ignatz, I’ll go through the general gist of what happened.”

* * *

  
  


“SO.” Claude began, “In a nutshell: arrowed through the throat, arrowed through the chest, cut clean right in half. did I get that right?”

Marianne and Lorenz nodded. Ignatz, who was sitting in between the two, eyed them side to side. “Did...something happen to make you guys see these things?”

Claude shrugged, picking up his tea from the side of the chair, “I mean, we know something happened, but when I try to recall it and ask others about it, they say it never happened. Even now between the four of us, I clearly remember Marianne seeing me die, Lorenz remembers Marianne seeing him die, and Marianne remembers seeing me when she died. Yet, not only are we clearly not _dead_, but none of us except for the person who ‘died’ remembers it.” Claude scratched the side of his head, “Does...that make sense?”

Ignatz tilted his head slightly, "I believe it does…?"

Claude sighed, "I got stabbed in the neck with an arrow, both you and Marianne were there, does that ring any bells do you, Ignatz remember this?"

"That you might have died? I don't recall that...and besides, you're right here Claude."

"And that's my point!” Claude clapped his hands before pointing at Ignatz, causing the artist to jump slightly, “I clearly remember dying, I remember Marianne praying and you exclaiming but when I bring it up, I'm not only a physical paradox to that memory but neither people who were THERE remember this event! ya kinda getting what I'm saying?"

Ignatz pushed his glasses up, nodding slowly. “It’s definitely weird but yeah. do you think it might be a case of...manipulating time?”

Claude clapped a second time, causing the boy to jump up in shock once again, “That’s what Lorenz and I were thinking it could be! Someone, or _something_, is manipulating time from when we die to that we can be...well not dead!” Claude paced around the room once again, “But that just opens up so many more questions...why would this be happening to us and only us? have there been other people affected? and assuming that they KNOW us, is this a conscious action to turn back the clock?" Claude sighed before sitting back down, his arms crossed, "Say, Ignatz? Before I forget, does any of this sound familiar to you? You know, being dead and then being not dead?”

Ignatz’s eyes wandered down, his left hand clutching his right hand relatively tight feeling the warm aftermath from the tea. He stayed silent, his thoughts taking over his own consciousness.

“Ignatz, I don't want to pressure you. You don't need to tell me if it's painful to think abou-”

“Remire village.”

“What?”

Ignatz looked back up, “It happened in Remire village.”

* * *

Being from a merchant family, Ignatz had developed an eye for the details, the small things people would consider insignificant. As a person painting for a hobby, being able to notice the details in scenery is integral for a faithful recreation on canvas. Ignatz never in his life thought his eye for detail could be a bad thing

Yet Remire village changed all that in an instant.

The first thing the golden deer noticed during the fight at Remire village was the fire everywhere. The trees were burning, houses that were once there became charred skeletal remnants of their former selves. But what most struck Ignatz were bodies. The bodies of people, bloodied and barely moving, or burning to ashes with the fire. The slowly setting sun and burning of the flames created a blood-red and dusty dusk. It was a tragedy. There was no way around it.

Everything was flying in the air: dark spells, arrows, lances, axes. They’ve fought things before, but this was on a different level, everyone seemed some level of distressed. But Byleth seemed to have realized there were a few who were more shocked over the event than normal. She had individually gone to these students, before Ignatz realizing that the professor was coming his way.

“I-I’m fine!” Was the first thing he blurted out, holding to his sword tightly.

“Are you?” was all the professor asked. Ignatz’s shoulders slumped, his glasses sliding down slightly.

“Okay, I am a bit shaken. But, we’ve seen worse right?”

Byleth sighed, looking at the rest of the group preparing their weapons and backups. Marianne, Lysithea and Lorenz all made their way to the group, all of them casually talking to each other on the way. She looked back at Jeralt, her father, “We’re all afraid of something, whether it's the loss of something or the discovery of it, there will be something that will put us in distress. And we can’t avoid that.”

“You’re afraid of something professor? Of all people?” Byleth turned around she raised a brow, “I! No, I didn’t mean it like that I just-”

“It’s alright.” She gave a slight chuckle, “I...I didn’t think I would be afraid of something, It never really crossed my mind until…”

“Until…?”

Byleth shakes her head, “I’ll probably tell you some other day. You go with Lorenz, hide within the trees and save the villagers from behind, got it?”

Ignatz jumped up and nodded before rushing back to the group. The professor sighed. Before then, her biggest fear was losing Jeralt, the one person she cared about. The number had quickly grown to over to the double digits. Claude, the golden deer, Flayn, Seteth, Catherine, the other houses, the other knights of Seiros. It was the first time she felt like she was a part of something. The golden deer especially. And she is willing to do anything in her power to prevent any tragedy befall them. She’s done it before, and she’ll do it again.

* * *

“This is...absolutely revolting…”

“No kidding…”

Lorenz and Ignatz carefully made their way around, knocking down anything that came up. Once the two got the remaining survivors out of the scene, the two turned to look at the so-called Solon. Lorenz eyed Ignatz as he raised his lance.

“What’s wrong? This is no behavior fitting for a knight,” he said, his back up straight. Ignatz raised his sword, his eyes, however, remained to the ground.

“I-I’m sorry, I was...never really cut out for this see...But I have no other choice.”

Lorenz glared back at the glasses-wearing student, “Not cut out you believe?” Lorenz said, raising his voice slightly, “Ignatz can you not see you're one of the group's most versatile members. You can wield a sword, cast magic, and are a decent enough archer to hold his own. And to be good at all of that is not a simple feat. usually, it's either one or the other and not many people venture to practice in both areas. Especially if it’s someone who does not bear a crest for themselves…” The noble's face softened slightly, he can sense good in the commoner, even if he can’t see it himself. His eyes then looked ahead at the spellcaster ahead, 

“We have a job to do Ignatz, we can do it,” he said, making his way to the conflict. Ignatz stared in awe for a second, there’s something about receiving praise from your classmate, refreshing almost. With newfound courage, Ignatz quickly followed Lorenz's side. But it was then that things quickly fell apart.

In a quick second, fireballs came launching up from the sky and crashing down by the edge of the forest. A wave of heat flew by the two students, forcing them to retreat.

“Lorenz! Ignatz!” The all too familiar voice of one Claude von Riegan yelled out, “Are you two okay!?”

Lorenz rolled his eyes, “We are quite fine, do not worry about us, we’ll manage!” He looked at Ignatz, who had just recently caught up with him, “Come on, we will find another way around.” Ignatz nodded before the two made their way around the fire. And it was then that another barrage of fireballs came down.

Ignatz noticed Lorenz's first reaction was to jump away, he lunged to the nearest bushes. but as he did he noticed an archer. they were far, and if it wasn't for the brief reflection their arrows gave, Ignatz might have never noticed it aiming at lorenz direction. In a quick panic, Ignatz pulls out his own bow and quickly shoots an arrow. And for the second he heard the archer yell in agony he was relieved. only for that relief to be washed away by a wave of heat. He turned to its direction before catching eye of just pure blazing light as the heat surrounded him. the last thing he heard was Lorenz screaming out.

the burning was ruthless. it surrounded everything, his face, his hair. being in direct impact from a fireball was certainly the last place he thought he'd die for, yet here he was, burning to a crisp, all his materials for pigments in his satchel, his body, his glasses, it was all going to turn to dust. 

Maybe it would be better that way was what he would say, but he couldn't even have the chance to scream it before opening his eyes to the dusky evening and Lorenz looking above him.

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"Ignatz?"

"Am I dead?"

Lorenz squinted his eyes, "Well, I am not dead so unless you are some kind of corporeal ghost, you are pretty well and alive at the moment Ignatz." he held out his hand to help him. But Ignatz couldn't help that Lorenz’s entire demeanor changed the moment he had asked if he was dead, but unfortunately, he wouldn’t have the time to inquire more about it.

It was only a few seconds, but the burning sensation of the fire that had surrounded him was still there. As he slowly got up, he felt his body feeling warmer than it should’ve. “Maybe...I was just hallucinating…” he said, leaning slightly onto Lorenz. And it was at that moment Lorenz took a quick glance, he placed his hand on top of the commoner’s forehead.

“By the goddess, you’re on _fire_ Ignatz!” Lorenz said, causing Ignatz to stiffen up slightly, “Come on now, you can't keep fighting like this.”

“N-No- I can still fight!”

"Preposterous! you need to rest." Lorenz laid Ignatz by the side of one of the abandoned houses, away from the fire. Ignatz tried to get up but his body was so overwhelmed by everything that had happened, all he could do was raise an arm up before giving in and falling back down. His vision going black once more.

* * *

  
  


“When I regained consciousness I was in the Infirmary,” Ignatz said, looking down at his cup. The warmth he felt brought a paradox of emotions. Claude straightened his back.

“That’s right. Raphael, Teach, and Lorenz were running that way. You are better now though right? 

“Turned out my suspicions were right after all." Lorenz said, before taking a sip of tea, "you got a fever after that day didn't you?" Ignatz nodded.

"I don’t know why, or how I got it, but when you mentioned the idea of having died before, It suddenly clicked.”

Claude’s eyes looked directly at Ignatz, “that might have been an after-effect from being burned alive.”

Ignatz nodded his hand clutching onto his wrist, “I still feel a burst of warmth every now and again, and it sure isn't a comforting one. Its brief and painless, but it would always bring me back.” his eyes darted down. Claude, Marianne and Lorenz all looked at each other, their hands drifting to their own ‘wounds’.

Claude sighed briefly before looking back and smiling, "Well, it sure does give us all something in common, for better or for worse…"

There was a silence that persisted for far too long. Ignatz got up, looking at the others before excusing himself out of the room.

Claude looked at the outside, the back of his neck, "Oh geez, I hope we didn't prod in too much.”

"Ignatz is stronger than you make him out to be Claude. He'll be okay." Lorenz said looking at the outside door. the wind slowly blowing into the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to fully say this in the beginning notes since I knew I'd ramble like a madman, but I am a *Big* Ignatz fan. as in, he's one of my favorites in 3 houses. As an artist, his supports are a big mood and I just like his development from pre to post timeskip???? sure you got lots of others who do massive 180's between the 5 years, But I just like Iggy's growth for being so much more subtle. I think my love for him really shines through in this chapter and hope I did his character justice.


End file.
